


Sex Tape

by SpacePaint104



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Edging, First fic in this fandom???, It's p decent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, This is a sin, Videotaping, enjoy, it's really gay, like holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePaint104/pseuds/SpacePaint104
Summary: Stuart and Murdoc try a little something new in the bedroom.





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Second person POV; 2D's perspective. 
> 
> Originally written for a friend and I decided to post it. Enjoy.

You'd been kneeling on his bed, tied up beautifully; not just because you looked beautiful when you were bounded in his eyes, no, the knots that kept your arms behind your back and looped around your upper body were tied expertly. It was like an art, really, so it was no wonder. Tastefully tied up, completely nude, and watching Murdoc set up a camera in front of his bed. He'd been deadset on recording you one of these days and you finally gave in. It couldn't be that bad, right? You were used to it, being in the spotlight and all. You were only nervous because it was practically a sex tape. 

Who were you kidding? It IS a sex tape. And while it made you anxious...

The erection that hung heavy between your legs wasn't showing any complaint over this at all. 

The sudden flashing of the tiny red light caught your attention and told you that now the camera was turned on and recording you. No going back, now.   
"C'mon, bluebird, smile for the camera." Murdoc's voice was teasing, of course, because when was he ever not?   
Rolling your black eyes, you gave a little smile towards the device. This seemed to please the Satanist as he gave a small grunt and smirked at you.   
"Muds, hurry up. I'm dyin' 'ere..." As if he didn't know. He finally stepped away from behind the camera and started walking towards you, kneeling on the bed beside you and leaning forward to place a kiss on your neck. You let out a soft sigh at the attention, though it obviously wasn't nearly enough. To your surprise, Murdoc shifted so that he was now behind you. Well, maybe you shouldn't have been as surprised as you were. He must've wanted the camera to catch every bit of you. 

Before you could ponder it too much, his lips were back on your neck and his hands were at your sides, squeezing, groping, teasing. As always. You tilted your head to the side and let out another soft noise. Letting your eyes slide closed, you let him do whatever he wanted at the moment.   
They shot right back open a moment later, though, as you felt one of his hands slip more downwards, taking a hold of your cock and rubbing a thumb over the tip. It made you gasp and keen your hips forward towards his hand, wanting more. You felt him chuckle against your neck and it sent a shiver down your spine. "Someone's a bit excited, hm?"   
His tone of voice made you squirm, the ropes digging into your arms slightly. "Tha', um..." You licked your lips. "Tha' obvious?" They were both rhetorical questions when you thought about it. 

He dragged his serpentine tongue up your neck, making you shiver. God, he was such a tease. But you loved it, the way he could work you up.   
Before you knew it, he started to move his hand, stroking your length with an unhurried pace. Just enough to make you desperate for it. You threw your head back against his shoulder, panting lightly and bucking against his hand. It felt good, yes, but /fuck/, you needed more.   
"Mm...Muh'doc, please..." You bit your lip as he chose to respond by yet again running his thumb over the sensitive head. "Please, what?"   
Of course he was going to make you say it. Had to put on a show for the 'audience'. "I...I want you to go faster." 

This answer obviously satisfied him and he picked up the pace to one you'd prefer. You moaned at the feeling, glancing down to watch what he did to you. It honestly aroused you even more to watch his hand move effortlessly up and down your cock, making a pearl of precum leak out from your slit. It was amazing how easily and how quickly he could bring you to the edge.   
Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long before your panting got heavier and your moans got more frequent. Bucking your hips once again, you whimpered and warned him that you were about to cum, and with a final gasp...

...he stopped. 

"Muh'doc!" You whined as he retracted his hand, instead moving to grip at your thighs. The bastard laughed at you! It was a short laugh, but one nonetheless.   
"Calm down, Dents. You jus' look so pretty when you're about to cum. No harm in drawing it out, yeah?" You had a hate-love relationship with how smooth his voice was. Pouting, and still panting, you nodded at him.   
This continued for about a minute, Murdoc groping you and pulling you back from your limit while still keeping you riled up. You just about sighed in relief when you felt his hand back on your dick, his touch feeling a bit more sensitive than before. It made it all the better, really. 

It took an even shorter amount of time than before to get you back to the point just before climax. You were whimpering, squirming against your bonds once more, pushing into his touch. Eyes squeezed shut, it was almost embarrassing how much precum you felt leaking from your cock. 

"Muds, I--I'm gonna-!"

"No, you aren't." 

He stopped again, making you cry out in frustration and ball your hands into fists. Chest heaving, you turned your head to look at him, getting the oddest urge to wipe that smirk off of his face. But you couldn't, of course, for obvious reasons.   
"Ah, ah, ah~." He tsked, moving his other hand to your jaw and making you turn your head back towards the camera. "I'm not the one you should be lookin' at." Well. He wasn't wrong. It was set up specifically to capture how you looked, after all. 

And so, it started over again. His touches all over your body, except your aching cock, forcing you to calm down once more. It felt like torture.   
By the time he was touching you where you needed it most again, you felt so sensitive, like you could've cum just from a single stroke. "Oh, god, please let me cum this time..." Your voice was so shaky and desperate, you barely recognized it as your own. Murdoc seemed to be taking your request into consideration, which made your heart pound in anticipation. 

"If you wanna cum so badly, tell me how much you need it." Bastard! But he knew exactly what he was doing though, getting you riled up enough to get you to make a fool of yourself on camera if need be. A if he was encouraging you to talk, he ran his thumb up the underside of your cock, making you shudder.   
Taking in a breath, you started your ramble.   
"Fuck, I need it so bad! It almost hurts, Muh'doc, I feel like I'm gonna explode if you don't let me cum! I-I'll do anythin' jus' plea--hah!" You were cut off as he started to stroke you again, this time with a renewed urgency. Your pleas were obviously enough for him as now he was determined to make you climax. "Such a good boy for me, eh? You've earned your reward." It was relieving to hear those words. 

Your moans were booming and your hips seemed to have a mind of their own. You were so, so close, and the promise of finally being brought to orgasm just made your heart hammer against your chest.   
With a pleasured scream, you were tossing your head back, your hot seed shooting up your midriff, coating your skin and the rope over the area. Murdoc continued stroking you for another few moments, milking you of what you had to offer. 

You were shaking as you basked in the afterglow, your orgasm having been that intense. The touches he provided then were soothing in a way, his hands feeling cool against your overheated body. A few kisses were placed over your neck, some quiet praises of how good you were for him slipping past his lips as well. 

Once he was sure you were okay and coming down from your high, he got up to go and shut off the camera. 

You gave one last lazy smile towards it before that flashing light ceased.


End file.
